


1-800-i-dont-look-like-lin-shut-up

by msnonstop



Series: 1-800-the-fuck [2]
Category: Alexander Hamilton - Ron Chernow, Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Modern AU, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 01:04:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17111525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msnonstop/pseuds/msnonstop
Summary: mpother: whatcaffeineSLUT: eliza tell laf i dont look like lin manuel mirandampother: whocaffeineSLUT: jack from the moviempother: no you definitely look like him hun





	1-800-i-dont-look-like-lin-shut-up

**the schuyler sisters + maria + alex**

_mpother, angelikick your ass, pleggy, mareyea, caffeineSLUT_

**mpother:** alexxxxx

 **caffeineSLUT:** yes mommmmm

 **mpother:** you wanna watch the new mary poppins moviee with mee every one else is busyyyy

 **caffeineSLUT:** i have an essayy

 **mpother:** ALEX

 **mpother:** i am in some of your classes and know at least one person in every one im not

 **mpother:** you dont have anything due until two weeks from NOW

 **mpother:** what the hell are you working on?

 **caffeineSLUT:** an essay

 **caffeineSLUT:** but betseyyyy

 **caffeineSLUT:** i’ve been working so hard on ittt i havent stopped working

 **mpother:** that is EXACTLY why were going to watch a movie together

 **mpother:** knowing you the popcorn will be the first time you’ve eaten today

 **mpother:** SPEAKING OF WHICH when was the last time you ate???

 **caffeineSLUT:** what day is it today?

 **mpother:** just come with me to the movie alex

* * *

**the rev set**

_turts, labaguette, disney man, macandme, jemmy_

**labaguette:** im boreddddddddd

 **labaguette:** are any of you free i wanna watcha movie

 **turts:** im down

 **disney man:** same

 **macandme:** depends what movie

 **jemmy:** stop ebing a dick thomas were both going

 **disney man:** MARY POPPINS RETURNS KJUST CAME OUT

 **disney man:** IF WE DONT WATCH IT I WILL SHOT MYSELF

 **disney man:** asjfdklinceoihrnd

 **turts:** …

 **jemmy:** i guess we’re watching mary poppins returns

 **macandme:** do y’all wanna walk or call an uber

 **turts:** y’all

 **jemmy:**  y’all

 **disney man:**  y’all

 **labaguette:** y’all

 **_macandme_ ** _changed their screename to_ **_y’all_ **

**y’all:** damn right.

 **turts:** fucking southerners

 **disney man:**  JOHN YOU ARE FROM SOUTH CAROLINA

 **disney man:** EMPHASIS ON SOUTH

 **labaguette:** anyway

 **labaguette:**  i already called us an uber

 **jemmy:** sounds goodddd

 **jemmy:** also

 **jemmy:** who wants to pay for our food

 **jemmy:** cause we sure as hell arent splitting it like last time

 **turts:** that poor girl

 **y’all:** she did nothing to deserve that

 **disney man:** uber is hereeeeee

 **disney man:** yesssss

 **turts:** we’re literally all right beside each other why are we texting

 **labaguette:** do you really wann actually speak rn john

 **turts:** lol ur right

* * *

 

**mpother & caffeineSLUT**

**caffeineSLUT:** betsey what kind of candy do you want it comes with the combo

 **mpother:** idk

 **mpother:** do they have the maynards sour patch kids

 **mpother:** cause those are fucking GREAT

 **caffeineSLUT:** lemme check

 **caffeineSLUT:** yeah they do

 **mpother:** GET THE FOR ME ALEXXXX

 **caffeineSLUT:** yes mooommmmmm

 **caffeineSLUT:** got themmm and what drink do you wnat

 **mpother:** dr pepperrrr

 **mpother:** you know that its my one tru lovee

 **caffeineSLUT:** rude

 **caffeineSLUT:** i thought that was me

 **mpother:** youre number 2

 **mpother:** kay I GOT OUR SEATS

 **mpother:** PRIME POSITION

 **caffeineSLUT:** RIGHT IN THE MIDDLE?

 **mpother:** YOU KNOW IT

 **caffeinSLUT:** HELL YEAH

 **mpother:** OH HSIT

 **caffeineSLUT:** WHAT IS IT

 **mpother:** THE PEOPLE YOU TLD ME ABOUT

 **mpother:** THE ONES FORM THE CAFE

 **mpother:** THEY ARE HEEEEE

 **caffeineSLUT:** WHAT

 **caffeineSLUT:** ADKESTBAH FA<LBSCBIO

 **mpother:** ALSO JEFFERSON AND JAMES MADS

 **caffeineSLUT:** EWWW

 **caffeineSLUT:** JEFFERSHIT

 **mpother:** anyway

 **mpother:** hurry up alexxx

 **mpother:** trailers are ending soon

 **caffeineSLUT:** kayyyyyy

* * *

**the rev set**

_turts, labaguette, disney man, y’all, jemmy_

**turts:** HOLY SHIT

 **labaguette:** THAT WAS SO GOOD

 **y’all:** are we going to talk about how alex literally looks exactly like jack from the movie???

 **y’all:**  because they literally look exactly the same

 **turts:** thomas wtf are you talking about

 **turts:** i literally dont see it

 **labaguette:** you know what i can see it

 **labaguette:**  but alex is much cuter, much smaller and much younger

 **labaguette:**  but they have like the same beauty marks, same hair and eyebrows

 **jemmy:**  that’s oddly specific

 **disney man:** like do you just see every detail

 **labaguette:** i think its just my gay for alex

 **labaguette:** i just notice things

 **labaguette:** same smile too but alex has a smaller nose

 **turts:** truuuu

 **turts:**  alex’s nose is liek tINY

 **turts:** like wtf thats so weird how does he breATHE

 **disney man:** TRUE

 **y’all:** wtf you guys

 **y’all:**  how do you notcie thgese things

 **y’all:** their both puerto rican, thats where i figured the similarities came from

 **jemmy:** come on thomas

 **turts:** yeah step the FUCK up

 **disney man:** why dont you stalk alex like we do?

 **y’all:** stfu

 **labaguette:** ALSO

 **labaguette:** this is more important than yOUR LIFE

 **turts:** WHAT?

 **labaguette:** I GOT ALEXS NIMEBR

 **y’all:** somehow i understood that sentence

 **disney man:** CPNGRATS

 **turts:** GET SOME LAF

 **jemmy:** yesssss

 **labaguette:** FUCK HE TEXTED ME

 **turts:** GO GOG OGO GOG O

* * *

 

**labaguette & caffeineSLUT**

**caffeineSLUT:** hey laf!!

 **caffeineSLUT:** did you like the movie??

 **caffeineSLUT:** i loved it! it was so great and i love mary poppins, liek the original one, so this was so amazing!!!

 **labaguette:** yeah it was so great!! also you TOTALLY LOOK LIKE JACK

 **caffeineSLUT:** no wdym???

 **caffeineSLUT:** i definietely gont look like lin-manuel miranda

 **caffeineSLUT:** hold on i need to prove my point

 

 **_caffeineSLUT_ ** _added_ **_mpother_ **

 

 **mpother:** what

 **caffeineSLUT:** eliza tell laf i dont look like lin manuel miranda

 **mpother:** who

 **caffeineSLUT:** jack from the movie

 **mpother:** no you definitely look like him hun

 

 **_caffeineSLUT_ ** _kicked_ **_mpother_ ** _from the group_

 

 **labaguette:** TOLD YOU

 **caffeineSLUT:** NO YOURE ALL BLIND

 **labaguette:** ahhh

 **labaguette:** its ok mon chou lin miranda is grogeous and so are youuu

 **caffeineSLUT:** did you just call me a cabbage

* * *

 

**the rev set**

_turts, labaguette, disney man, y’all, jemmy_

**labaguette:** RED ALERT RED ALERT

 **labaguette:** IM IN LOVE

 **labaguette:** ALEX CAN SPEAK FRENCH

 **turts:** yes laf

 **turts:** he is ytour soulmate GOT GET HIM

 **y’all:** wtf

 **jemmy:** what is going on here

* * *

 

**labaguette & caffeineSLUT**

**labaguette:** tu parles francais??

 **caffeineSLUT:** oui c’est ma langue maternelle!!

 **labaguette:** this is amazing!! i swear nobody else speaks french except thomas

 **labaguette:** and if we’re being honest his french is bROKEN

 **caffeineSLUT:** FRENCH BUDS

 **labaguette:** YES

 

 **_labaguette_ ** _changed the group name to_ **_FRENCH BUDS_ **

 

 **caffeineSLUT:** i love spoeaking french but i never find anyone else who can speak it

 **labaguette:** me too i came to america from france and nobody speaks french

 **labaguette:** some people said that i should’ve gone to canada

 **caffeineSLUT:** love it there but it was too cold for me

 **caffeineSLUT:** but im from the caribbean so i would FREEZE

 **labaguette:** i wouldn’t let you ffreeze

 **caffeineSLUT:** /dawwwww

 **caffeineSLUT:** thanks lafff <3333

 **labaguette:** <<<<<33333

 **labaguette:** ANYWAY

 **caffeineSLUT:** YES

 **labaguette:** you could totallly be a lin mranda look a like

 **labaguette:** **** it would be hilariousssss

 **caffeineSLUT:** firts OF ALL

 **caffeineSLUT:**  i dont lok like him so it wouldnt even work

 **caffeineSLUT:** SECOND

 **caffeineSLUT:** I LOVE LIN MIRANDA BUT LIKE KSJABFAIJSBFOU

 **caffeineSLUT:** I DONT LOOK LIKE HIMKJSBFASF

 **labaguette:** whatever you say ;)))

 **labaguette:** dont worry you look like lin miranda but

 **labaguette:** your justr like him in all the good ways too

 **labaguette:** because your so great dont worry

 **caffeineSLUT:** awwww

 **caffeineSLUT:** thanksss

 **labaguette:** my pleasureee

 **labaguette:** like youre so smarttt

 **caffeineSLUT:** STOPPPP youre making me blushhhhh

 **labaguette:** its so trueeeee

 **labaguette:** youre a junior but your only seventeen!! im a junior but like i was held back a year casue of my crappy english

 **caffeineSLUT:** dont SAY THAT

 **caffeine SLUT:** YOURE SO  SMART

 **caffeineSLUT:** LIKE NOT A LIOT OF PEOPLE CAN LEARN A NEW LANGUAGE AND MOVE WHEN THEIR  A TEENAGER

 **labaguette:** NOW IM BLUSHING

 **labaguette:** ahhhhhh]

 **caffeineSLUT:** <<33333

 **labaguette:** <<<3


End file.
